Clash Stories: Cale
by JackSharpScribe
Summary: Follow the adventure of a young Cale, set out on a journey to destroy Goblin ships. He thinks hes the best, but even the best have things slip by them...


"You all are here today for first mission for our new Captain Brigade." Hulk said to the massive group of maybe twenty to thirty men and women. "As you all know, we have been losing trade ships with the village of Tarunia. The goblin's have a fierce navy, and any boats you sink brings us closer to free shipping routes." He looked over the many Captains and continued talking. "You are all getting a frigate with six cannons on each side, along with some food and other supplies. Each Captain has a crew of a Healer, Archer, Barbarian and ten Villagers, put them to use." Hulk looked around at each and every Captain, gauging their moods. "The goblin lord will attack you with his own armada, be careful and quick." Some Captains started to leave when he said, "One more thing, Never take your eyes off the sea, the Goblin ships are as silent as the night. I bid you all luck and farewell, youre going to need it." Hulk turned and walked away towards the town hall, leaving the Elders to deal with assigning each Captain to his ship.

"You there, Charlotte you are at ship three, all the way to the left." Eli said to one of the many Captains. "Cam, your ship is number seventeen."

The Elders were directing Captains to their ships like sheep to different pastures.

"Claire, Chad, Caleb, Chelsea, Catherine," Eli said to five Captains while looking at a clipboard. "You five are to ships four through eight."

The five Elders were almost finished directing Captains to their ships, only a few were left.

"Enh, who are you?" Eli asked a just arriving Captain.

"Uh, my name's Cale," the newcomer replied. "I was summoned here for a mission?"

"Yes you were," Eli said to the late Captain. "An hour ago."

"Oh crap, fill me in, quick!" Cale demanded. "I dont want them getting a head start!"

"Too late, the last ship seems to be leaving. Well, last not including yours," Eli looked down at his clipboard. "Oh yes, you were ship number twenty-four."

"Yeah yeah, but what was the mission?" Cale asked, hurrying the Elder to talk.

"Basically you need to destroy any Goblin ships you can. We are losing a trade route blah blah blah... Your crew is in your ship already, i'd go in and explain to them why you are so late if i were you." Eli started walking away towards the Town Hall having finished his task. Cale looked back at him and then ran towards the only ship left. Cale arrived at ship twenty-four and climbed the ladder quickly. He jumped over the railing onto the deck, instantly seeing an Archer, and many Villagers.

"Alright, you there," he said, pointing to a Villager. "Raise the sails, you," he quickly pointed to another Villager, "Raise the anchor."

"Now let me get acquainted with my crew," He said as he slid smoothly towards the archer. "Hey babe, whats your name?"

"Ada Brooks and i'm not interested in someone like you." Ada calmly moved away from Cale, leaving him leaning on the side of the ship's main cabin. Cale moved forward to protest when he was hit in the face by the door to the main cabin opening.

"Hey watch where you swing tha-" He started to say as he rubbed his face when he saw who hit him. It was the Healer the Elder had told him about. She was the most beautiful person Cale had ever seen, with a golden dress and thin white hair. He didnt finish his sentence and ended up looking weird as the Healer turned to him.

"Oh, i'm sorry Captain! I didnt see you there!"

"Uh... Just call me... Um... Cale," He stuttered, barely remembering his name.

"Uh, okay. I'm Haley, your Healer for this trip."

"Yeah," He stuttered again, "You... You heal stuff..."

Haley looked at him weirdly and asked anyone, "is there something wrong with him?"

"Oh dont mind him," Ada began. "Thats just the normal behavior for a Captain."

Cale shook his head and regained his thoughts. He looked around and saw that they had begun sailing.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a Barbarian on this ship?" Cale asked, looking around.

"Right here," He heard a Barbarian say, and Cale turned around. A Barbarian jumped from off the top of the crow's nest, landing next to Cale.

"And you are...?" Cale asked the Barbarian.

"You can call me Buck, Buck Kaeden."

"Okay, welcome aboard Bucky."

Cale noticed the Barbarian slightly growl at his nickname, and Cale turned to the main cabin. He entered, looking around at all the maps and different tools for the sea. He opened the door and motioned for the three others to join him in the cabin, and they did. He grabbed a nearby map and spread it across the table in the middle of the room.

"This line," He motioned, "Is the trade route we are supposed to protect. Goblin ships should be somewhere around it."

"Well arent you the smart one," Ada mentioned.

Cale resumed, despite the comment, "The Goblin Lord has one major base around here," he circled an area on the coast to the east. "That's where we'll find the most ships. The bigger the better. "

"Are you sure that a tiny frigate like this can take on a bigger ship?" Haley asked.

"Im positive!" Cale said too quickly, "we'll be taking down ships left and right."

Buck left the room and Ada followed. Cale jotted down lines onto the map for their route and Haley was watching over his shoulder in genuine interest. Cale finished his lines and exited the room. He corrected the course of the ship and it was turning to night time. Buck went to his room which was somewhere Cale didnt even know, and Ada watched the waves from the crows nest. Cale went down a ladder and into his room, falling onto the bed. He quickly fell into unconsciousness, his first day as Captain over.


End file.
